vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily's Grimoire
Emily Bennett's Grimoire was a mystical book left behind by Emily Bennett, one of the most notable witches of the Bennett Family, containing spells and rituals that she performed or studied throughout her life in the mid-1800s. The grimoire contained a collection of handwritten pages guarded by a light beige-colored cover. The pages seem to be so fragile as to be detached from the back cover. Like many other grimoires, the pages also include drawings, as well as magical sigils and runes, which accompany the text. History The grimoire was the personal spell book of Emily Bennett, a powerful witch who lived until 1864, near the end of the American Civil War. Emily used the grimoire to detail all of the spells she created over the course of her life, including enchanted objects such as the Gilbert Rings (rings that would resurrect a human wearer if they died at the hands of a supernatural being), Gilbert Compass (a compass, hidden within a pocket-watch, which would point to the direction of a vampire) and Gilbert Device (a mechanical device that would emit a powerful, high-pitched frequency on one occasion for five minutes, which would incapacitate any vampire or werewolf in the vicinity). Originally, these enchanted objects were all creations of Johnathan Gilbert, a Founding Family member for whom Emily supposedly had romantic feelings; it was these feelings that led Emily to secretly spell the objects in order to make them work as Johnathan had intended. Also included in the grimoire was the spell to create Daylight Amulets. However, since the first known daylight ring was created by Esther Mikaelson in the early 11th century, it is unknown if the daylight amulet spell in Emily's spell book was a different one of her own creation, or had just been passed on to her by someone who knew Esther during that time, such as her distant ancestor Ayana. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One In Children of the Damned, the spell to open the Vampire's Tomb was sought out by several parties who wanted to release the vampires trapped inside since 1864. Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert, who wanted to find the grimoire before Stefan's brother Damon did, eventually read Giuseppe Salvatore's journal and learned that Emily's grimoire had been buried with him in his grave. The two then-lovers then rushed to the Mystic Falls Cemetery to dig up Giuseppe's grave, though they were eventually caught by Damon, who was so furious at their betrayal that he force-fed Elena vampire blood and threatened to kill her if Stefan didn't give him the spell book, forcing Stefan to comply with his demands. In Fool Me Once, Damon is studying the contents of the grimoire to figure out how to free his long-lost lover Katherine Pierce from the tomb where she was supposedly imprisoned after the 1864 vampire round-up. Annabelle, however, sought to free her mother from the tomb, and kidnapped Bonnie Bennett and Elena in order to use them as leverage to get Damon to work with her. The two, who both freely admitted preferring to work alone, were unable to do so in this mission because neither had both of the necessary ingredients; Anna had a witch (Bonnie) but not the spell itself, and Damon had the grimoire with the spell but not a witch to cast it. However, Stefan rescued Bonnie and Elena from the motel room where they were being held hostage, causing Anna to lose her leverage in her deal with Damon. However, Anna was content in the knowledge that Damon was as desperate to open the tomb as she was, and that she would be sure to be there when he did. At the Bennett house, Sheila Bennett reluctantly agreed to open the tomb to prevent Damon from acting impulsively in his quest to get Katherine back; however, she would only perform the spell as long as Stefan agreed to kill all of the rest of the vampires inside once Damon had found Katherine. Later at the cemetery, the Bennett witches prepared the ceremony using their ancestor Emily's grimoire to open the tomb's door and, when Sheila's original plan failed, to unseal the tomb completely, inadvertently allowing the vampires inside to escape. In Isobel, Elena and the Salvatore brothers asked Bonnie to disable the Gilbert Device, a weapon used to incapacitate supernatural creatures with enhanced senses of hearing that John Gilbert planned to use to identify and kill all of the vampires in Mystic Falls. Bonnie agreed to perform the spell but secretly did just the opposite, as she believed that Sheila would not want her to disable a device that could protect the town from vampires. Season Two In The House Guest, Bonnie used a spell from the grimoire to channel the power of the one hundred witches who were burned on the witch burial ground, which she then planned to use to kill Niklaus Mikaelson. In The Last Dance, Bonnie used a spell from the grimoire to cast a protection spell on herself, allowing her to purposely kill herself from overuse of magic against Klaus in order to fake her death. The spell then resurrected her afterward. In The Sun Also Rises, Bonnie used a spell from Emily's grimoire to transfer the life force from John to Elena, so that when Elena was inevitably killed by Klaus in the sacrifice ritual to break the Hybrid Curse, she would be resurrected at the cost of her biological father's life. She also presumably used several other spells from the grimoire during this episode—one to cause Jeremy to instantly fall asleep, one to create a boundary around the witch burial ground to prevent Alaric from leaving the house, and a powerful spell to weaken Klaus before his older brother Elijah was meant to kill him. Gallery Normal tvd0113-1389.jpg EmilyBookCompass.png|Gilbert Compass spell EmilyBookRing.png|Gilbert Ring spell Emily'sGrimGim1.png|Unknown spell Emily'sGrimGim2.png|Gilbert Device spell Normal tvd0114-0117.jpg Normal tvd0114-0123.jpg Normal tvd0114-0130.jpg Normal tvd0114-0672.jpg Grams and Bonnie.jpg Sketch.jpg Trivia *This is the first grimoire ever mentioned in the show. *The grimoire was also referred as a "spellbook" or "witch's cookbook"; the latter by Damon Salvatore. *This grimoire has played a key role in Season One of . *In Emily's grimoire are the spells for Daylight Amulets, the Gilbert Compass, the Gilbert Rings and the Gilbert Device. See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Grimoire Category:Objects Category:Diaries Category:Witches Category:Bennett Family